


vita-minhyun

by augustseventh



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Sick Fic, a lot of sarcasm, and bad jokes, but he's minhyun's baby, crack ish, i miss minhwan, jaehwan is a big baby, minhyun is a medical student, pining ish, sick jaehwan, u have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustseventh/pseuds/augustseventh
Summary: jaehwan doesn't care if he gets sick because he knows minhyun will always be there to take care of him.





	vita-minhyun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i caught the flu lmao   
> and almost everyone i know is sick today for some odd reason
> 
> so try to stay alive for me   
> here's a little minhwan

minhyun woke up to the sound of screaming bouncing off the walls of his apartment. how he immediately sits up in shock and concern, and frantically runs to the other room, shows how he already knows where it's coming from.

 

“jaehwan!” he didn't mind knocking. he barged into the room with worry written all over his face. “what's wrong? are you alright?”

 

jaehwan was on his bed, sitting upright with his back against the headboard. he had a box of tissues to his side and his face looked quite agitated with a little nervousness.

 

“minhyun... i think... i'm dying.”

 

the elder moved from standing under the dooframe towards the side of the bed. he narrowed his brows, “w-what? what do you mean? dying?”

 

“my nose is clogged, my head is spinning— everything's so hot! i think i'm gonna melt.” jaehwan threw his head back, groaning.

 

minhyun leaned forward and placed the back of his palm on jaehwan's neck, feeling his temperature. the younger flinched at the touch, taken aback at the sudden gesture. minhyun retracted his hand, scoffing at jaehwan.

 

“jaehwan, it's just a fever.”

 

the said boy looked at minhyun, offended. he dramatically moved his hand over his heart. “just a fever? how dare y— i'm dying! and you have the... the audacity to say that! get out of here.”

 

minhyun rolled his eyes. he turned around a shook his head, walking towards the door like jaehwan had told him to do.

 

“alright.” he answers quickly.

 

“no! i'm joking! come back! minhyun i need you!” jaehwan cried out, making whiny noises afterwards.

 

as if already knowing jaehwan was joking, he turns around at that, walking back towards him. minhyun was so done with his roommate. he's lived too long with him to not know his antics and silly ways.

 

...like how when he says some things he doesn't actually mean.

 

...or how he has candy wrappers stashed under almost everywhere.

 

...oh, and the fact that he always goes out without an umbrella when minhyun and the tv weather anchor specifically told him that it would rain— a great example of that would be yesterday.

 

“can this be the last time you get sick because you don't follow what i say?” minhyun sighed as he picked up the pieces of used tissues on the floor.

 

“first and last. promise.” jaehwan showed him a weak ‘okay’ sign.

 

the elder paused from cleaning to look at jaehwan with disbelief. he scoffs, “uh, no. this is not the first time.”

 

jaehwan mirrored minhyun's look, scrunching his nose up before speaking. “yes it is.”

 

“no, jaehwan. it's not.”

 

“oh yeah?” jaehwan snorted. “if this isn't the first then it's probably just the second.”

 

“second.” minhyun laughed in amusement. “jaehwan, the amount of times you suffered from a runny nose or an itchy throat because of not following a piece of advice from me are more than my fingers can count.”

 

“your toes included?”

 

“both our fingers and toes combined, jaehwan.”

 

“now that's an exaggeration.” jaehwan pointed at him accusingly.

 

“no...” minhyun took hold of jaehwan's hand and twisted it around so his index finger was facing him. “that's an exaggeration.”

 

jaehwan pursed his lips irritatingly before pointing his hand at minhyun again. “bully!”

 

“do you want to get better or not?” minhyun asked threateningly.

 

jaehwan huffed, crossing his arms and looking at the side.

 

minhyun scoffed at him, “i thought so.”

 

 

 

 

“did you take a shower yet?” minhyun peeped his head through jaehwan's bedroom door.

 

jaehwan blinked at him. “you told me to shower?”

 

the elder inwardly facepalmed, shaking his head. “aish, forget it.” he left for a few seconds before coming back with a hot bowl squished in between the two mittens he was wearing.

 

“i made soup. drink it while it's still hot.”

 

jaehwan put a pillow on his lap, making minhyun raise a brow.

 

“don't use a pillow, idiot! that's gonna be hard to clean if it spills!”

 

minhyun put down the soup on jaehwan's dresser behind him while he looked around jaehwan's room. “get something like a book or— anything that's hard!”

 

jaehwan giggles. “there's something under the blanket that's hard. my hands are too weak to reach for it though. maybe you can get it?”

 

minhyun looked at him both equally disgusted and unbothered. “god, you really are sick.”

 

the elder finds a clipboard on jaehwan's desk and walks back to the bed. “that joke was so lame, by the way.”

 

jaehwan scoffed as a response while he silently watched minhyun prepare the soup on his lap. he noticed beads of sweat at the sides of minhyun's head, “is it hot in the kitchen?”

 

the elder doesn't look at him, still fully focused on getting the soup not to spill while he transfers it from the dresser to the bed.

 

“if you're about to say another lame joke, don't bother.”

 

jaehwan rubs his eye, then scrunches his nose again. when minhyun's head nears, he raises the cuff of his sleeve to wipe the sweat away.

 

“no... it's just... you're sweating.”

 

minhyun slightly jerked at the touch, turning his head slightly to look at jaehwan. he watched the younger's pale face wipe the sweat off his head that he didn't even know was there.

 

he blushes.

 

jaehwan looked so focused on the task at hand that minhyun found it almost disrespectful to move away until the other finished.

 

“i think you should take a shower, hyung. you can't stay in here and let your sweat dry. you might catch a cold too.”

 

jaehwan said as he pulled his hand away. his gaze moving from minhyun's temple to his eyes. he showed minhyun a small smile before getting distracted by the aroma of his soup.

 

minhyun moved back a little and sat the side of his bed. he watched jaehwan taste his soup, a small proud smile forming on his lips when jaehwan's face brightens.

 

“this is so good, hyung!” the younger beamed, quickly drinking more of it after.

 

minhyun hummed, trying to get himself to move. if jaehwan looked at him again, he might mistaken minhyun as a living tomato from how much he was blushing.

 

“jae, i'll be taking a shower now. stay out of trouble for thirty minutes.”

 

 

 

 

the elder walks across the living room to get to jaehwan's room in with slightly damp hair and in a new set of fresh clothes.

 

he slips into the room quietly, about to call out for his roommate until his eyes land on the bed with a dozing off jaehwan.

 

minhyun giggles slightly at the sight, walking towards him careful not too make too much noise.

 

as he nears jaehwan, minhyun stealthily grabs the bowl wrapped around the youngers hand. he was about turn around until he felt the breeze of the air-conditioning hit him.

 

he glanced at jaehwan, and before he can even think twice, he raises the blanket up to the younger's shoulders.

 

“we really need to shower when you wake, okay?” minhyun whispers as he watched jaehwan snore softly.

 

“you stink.”

 

minhyun chuckles to himself before walking outside with the same silence as he went in. he proceeded to the kitchen to wash the bowl and as well as the materials he used for making the soup.

 

he hummed a little tune as the faucet started to run. his hands were still a little wrinkly from the shower he just took. he noticed it getting a little dark too, he looked at his side to check the window near him and noticed a few raindrops starting to land unto the glass.

 

“curse you, rain. if you just followed what the children said and came back another day, jaehwannie wouldn't get sick.”

 

the elder huffed while scrubbing the insides of the bowl. he washed them quickly but thoroughly, like the pro he is.

 

 

 

 

as he dried his hands on the towel hung at the side of the sink, he felt a heavy weight land on his back. it was warm and it was most definitely supposed to take a shower.

 

“hyung, you're cool. i like it.”

 

“you're up.” minhyun chuckles. “ready to shower?”

 

jaehwan tilts his head to the side so minhyun can see him pout. “i need help though. i can't tell which is warm or not.”

 

the elder smiles fondly. “alright, i'll help.”

 

jaehwan smiles back as a thanks before his eyes lay on the window pane behind them. he pulls away from minhyun to point at it. “it's raining again?”

 

minhyun hummed. “yep.”

 

“did the broadcast mention that today?”

 

“most likely so.” minhyun glared at jaehwan. “they also mentioned it yesterday you know.”

 

jaehwan glanced up at minhyun and giggles cheekily. “second and the last time, hyung.”

 

he raised his pinky towards the elder which minhyun didn't hesitate to entangle his own with.

 

“sure.”

 

 

 

 

“shower time!” jaehwan cheered as they crammed theirselves inside his bathroom.

 

the younger sat on the closed toilet patiently as he watched minhyun set the bathtub water to lukewarm.

 

when minhyun got it to the desired heat, he stood up straight, watching the water run for a few seconds before turning to look at jaehwan.

 

“anything else you want me to help with? you big baby.”

 

jaehwan narrowed his brows at him. “there's a difference from being a big sick baby and just a normal big baby, you know.”

 

“of course there is, jaehwan.” the elder sarcastically said. he crosses his arms. “so, anything else? or can i leave?”

 

“no more.” jaehwan stood up, a little wobbly, as he playfully pushed minhyun out.

 

“unless you wanna see something you're not supposed to see.”

 

minhyun just scoffs as the door shut. “i'll be out here if you really need anything.”

 

he looked around jaehwan's room, sighing at how messy it looked. he didn't even realize he started to move and pick up the pieces of whatever it was on his floor and throw it into the bin by the door.

 

“i'm surprised he even has a trash bin.”

 

he proceeds to fix the bed, fluff the pillows and arrange the stuff on and around his desk. when he passes by the dresser, he took a mental note to clean that right after dealing with whatever he was cleaning at that time.

 

minhyun arranged the picture frames, action figures and other knick knacks jaehwan had on his dresser. as he did so, he paused to take a longer look at jaehwan's childhood photo. he absentmindedly smiles when he notices the fluffy cheeks that never changed.

 

he continued to look around more of them, and his eyes land on one, with his face on it. there was a little frame that had a polaroid picture on display. the photo was shot when they first got the apartment.

 

he grabbed it, reading the text jaehwan wrote on the little space below.

 

“reliable hyungie minhyun hyung~”

 

minhyun smiled at that. he blew the dust off of it before placing it back where he found it. he turned around and as if on cue, the bathroom door was opening and jaehwan stepped out in a new batch of clothes, cutely stomping on the mat to dry his feet.

 

“how was it?” minhyun sat on the bed while watching jaehwan throw his clothes into the laundry.

 

“i think i feel quite better now.” the younger smiled at him as he sat on the opposite end of the bed.

 

“you still need to drink medicine though. just to make sure it doesn't go worse again.”

 

jaehwan whines. “but i hate those stuff.”

 

“don't worry, they hate you too. now come on.”

 

 

 

 

jaehwan followed minhyun to the kitchen. he sat on the kitchen countertop while waiting for his hyung to grab the medicine.

 

“looks like we ran out of tablets.” the elder shut the cabinet door and opened the fridge. “you wouldn't mind syrup? would you?”

 

jaehwan pouts. “that's even worse.”

 

“syrup it is.”

 

“why do you even have that?”

 

“jaehwan, i'm a medical student.” minhyun walked to jaehwan and got the bottle out of the box, starting to shake it.

 

“and besides, we needed it for a project or something.” he adds as he grabs a spoon from the drawer and lets jaehwan hold it while he grabs a glass of water.

 

“hyung, i really don't wanna drink that stuff.” jaehwan eyed the bottle disgustingly.

 

“it will be quick, hwan. trust me.”

 

“but hyung...” jaehwan whined.

 

“it's even peach flavored. you like peaches don't you?”

 

“no i don't.”

 

minhyun scoffs. “sure you don't.”

 

jaehwan whined louder as minhyun opened the bottle and he inhaled the peach-scented syrup, now being carefully transferred unto the spoon.

 

“hyung, get that away from me.”

 

minhyun rolled his eyes. “jaehwan.”

 

jaehwan dodged the spoon and covered his mouth, shouting a muffled “no!”

 

“jaehwan, if this spills on the floor, i swear.”

 

“i'm not drinking that goob! it smells weird and it will most definitely taste weird!”

 

“i'll let you kiss me if you drink this.”

 

“i'm never drinking that— really?”

 

minhyun is still holding out the spoon out carefully as he nods slowly.

 

the younger whined, covering his eyes. “god, i hate you sometimes.”

 

jaehwan opened his mouth, full disgust while minhyun smiles as he feeds him the syrup. he swallows it quickly, annoyed when he can still taste the syrup in his mouth.

 

jaehwan grabs minhyun's face, kissing him square on the lips. he feels minhyun smile in the kiss, and his arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

 

minhyun inserts himself in between jaehwan's legs, feeling the younger wrapping them around him. he tilts his head head as slowly as they kiss. the younger's lips were so soft and warm, and he can taste the syrup enter his mouth as well.

 

“see? wasn't so bad isn't it?”

 

minhyun grinned teasingly as they pulled away. jaehwan's arms hung lazily around minhyun's neck, scoffing.

 

“it still sucked.”

 

minhyun hummed. “uhh, no. i think you did all the sucking.”

 

“oh shut up.”


End file.
